If Only You Knew
by Araceli L
Summary: Through everything, he'd been the only one there, her one light in the darkness that was her captor's lair. He had become everything she hoped for, her only hope. Their fates were entwined.


**If Only You Knew**

There was something about him – maybe his shaggy gold hair, maybe his warm sky eyes – that drew her like an ant to honey. Perhaps it was the way he listened to her: respectful, attentive, and thoughtful. Not like a silly woman with pointless ideas or a naïve princess with no comprehension of the world around her. Or maybe he allured her so with his personality: quick-witted, intelligent, and lively, even through everything he'd been through.

Everything he'd been forced to conquer, save, or sacrifice.

The Hylian princess sighed now and folded her head into her hands. Everything _she'd_ put him through. She loathed thinking that thought, but it was the truth: plain and simple. She could do nothing about it, now that it was all over, but she hated to face her part in his suffering. The thought of his agony was unbearable, pure agony to her – yet she had caused half of it.

She often wondered why he'd done it – why he'd fought so mightily, why he'd put his life on the line so many times. But she never had to search far for the answer.

He was good. He was _perfect._ There just wasn't another explanation, no other adjective to describe him in general. He shared people's burdens so he could fix them – even if that meant taking on the pain himself. He found someone that needed help, and made them a solemn promise, even one that seemed absolutely infeasible. Yet he always came through. Always. He was just perfect.

Perfect – it wasn't a hard word to define. Yet it was. Link was the very definition of perfect; a living, breathing, _breathtakingly handsome _show of perfect. But what was perfect?

Well, it wasn't her. First of all, all the pain she'd caused him…every wrong she'd performed against him replayed in her mind now, starting with the seemingly impossible quest she'd forced upon him. It was desperate and unbelievable – she had never expected to see him again. Actually, in the first place, she'd never expected to see him _at all._

He had been a dream in her sleep, a conjuration of her imagination, her own personal, invisible savior. He had been nothing more than a vague forest boy, something that she yearned to forget about yet endeavored in vain to remember. He had started to become someone she focused upon while her world was being transformed, when she began to realize something was very wrong in her father's court. When her terror and anxiety finally surpassed her suspicions, she needed a hope more than anything – and he was the only one there.

Then he _had _been there.

She'd turned around that day at the sound of the grass crunching under footsteps, expecting no one other than Impa or a guard. But what'd she gotten was an adorable Kokiri boy – but how long had the forest children taken up swords?

It was that day that she knew their fates would be entwined _somehow _forever. But after she'd thrown him the Ocarina of Time, glimpsing his surprisingly fearless face one last time, her heart had swelled with his look of courage. He hadn't even flinched when Ganondorf rose above him in a petrifying display of power and menace, instead drawing his little sword. However, no matter how valiant the act, it had been too early. They were too young.

But that was the last time she'd seen him for seven years. If she'd only seen him twice, how had he become…this?

Throughout her seven-year capture as the warlock's hostage, her brain had centered on one thing: Link. Everyday she would wake up thinking, this is it. Link's coming today. I have no reason to doubt him; he will save me. And he became the same thing he had been seven years ago – her personal savior, her only light in the darkness that was Ganondorf's lair. He was her only hope – and her biggest prayer.

But this is where the princess had to stop her recollections. This is where the Hylian maiden sighed again, willing herself to stop hating herself. It was no easy feat.

Because as the years went on, without any whisper of a hero or encouraging news, she began to doubt him. After all, she told herself, they'd only been ten when they met. It wasn't as if it was his duty to rescue her. She began to stop waiting for him, and her only hope became an impracticable chance, that became a sad dream, that drifted away in a despairing, pathetic wish. In her sunless days of imprisonment, she lost her faith. In the last days, she had cast away even the smallest hope and was teaching herself to live with the usurper's crude comments and degrading taunts. She'd stopped fighting back to his abusive remarks and instead merely shook her head when he crowed, "Is your hero here yet, Princess?" Her will was diminished and her life was dwindling away, her spirit crushed and her eyes watery. She simply slumped against the bars of her cage, praying for a salvation that would never come.

Until it had. In the form of a green-clothed youth, that same bravery she'd seen seven years ago clear on his face, her knight in golden gauntlets had arrived.

Nowadays, there was no Ganondorf to worry about, no conspiracies, no betrayals to be wary of. There was only life to enjoy in each other's countenance, though it was never the way she wanted it. No, she would never be satisfied until she fulfilled the desire that had ambushed her heart at their first meeting, so suddenly, so instantaneously, and she knew she'd never be content without it.

But presently, there was more to worry about than she'd realized. She'd thought that by accepting the invitation to a superior fighting tournament, and getting out of Hyrule, things might have changed.

The princess rubbed her face wearily. She was sleep-deprived and weak, exhausted from insomnia's constant presence. And the source of her sleeplessness was currently sauntering up the hallway, without her knowledge.

But Zelda had hoped – the same way she had a year ago, feverishly, dependently, greatly, and at one point faithfully – that when Link and her had finally made it out of Hyrule, he'd see her in a different light. Maybe he'd finally see her the way she viewed him – more than a friend.

She'd hoped that by leaving her kingdom far behind, he'd understand her feelings. She wasn't sure what held him back, but she had vague ideas: their social statuses. She was the heir to a great throne, with much power at her disposal; he was the fatherless peasant of a tucked away and sheltered village. (Link, despite Zelda's wishes for him to remain in the castle with her, had traveled around to discover a humble little place called Ordon, where he took a vastly different position as a goat keeper.) Another reason for his withdrawal could possibly be the kingdom itself. She saw the pain in his eyes as he scanned the varying countryside, though when he turned his gaze back on her, it was cleverly masked with joy. It pained her greatly to see his façade, but more so that he couldn't be perfectly honest. There wasn't anything he could say to drive her away completely. Their fates were entwined. It was the way it was meant to be.

But then again…he could just not care for her that way. Maybe their destiny was to remain friends. Of course this pleased Zelda, and she did not take their intimacy for granted, but it would never be enough. It would never quench her interminable thirst for him.

Her restless nights had begun when she'd overheard her swordsman in the library. Oh no, she hadn't been eavesdropping; in fact, she'd attempted to concentrate harder on the book she was studying, but Ike's curious exclamation had shook her out of it. A hundred reprimands chased her as she crouched behind the nearest bookshelf, her eyes peering over the edge. Her gaze was met with the navy-haired swordsman and her own green-clothed hero chatting quietly, Link looking around suspiciously, one hand shushing Ike.

She couldn't make out every word, but she saw the blue-eyed mercenary flush the color of his cape, after Link had seemed to point something out to him. In an uncharacteristic sight, Ike had dropped his gaze sheepishly and mumbled something. Link had laughed good-naturedly, and the sound seemed to act like a potion or drug to the princess: it was intoxicating and fulfilling, but instantly she craved more.

The Hero of Time had clapped Ike on the shoulder, a slightly odd sight, for the latter was much bulkier and taller than the former. But the gesture was received with an appreciative and grateful look. Link said something, his tone encouraging, and Ike cracked a smile. It was also an unusual sight, and it made Zelda speculate. There was something that could make him – that solemn, merciless mercenary – smile? What could make such a cold, blunt man smile?

Love.

The answer came to the princess like a smack in the face. What was the one thing that could change anybody? That made people act completely transformed? That people sinned for, longed for, that people even died for? It was the single, most beautiful thing upon this earth.

Love.

But who did Ike love?

This didn't consume her mind as much as Link's next move did. He was then questioned by Ike, and Zelda snagged a word of his answer.

"Samus."

The look on his face said it all, and Zelda felt her hope crumble away like the tower under Ganon, like when she had been incarcerated inside it. She had been stupid, thoughtless, an imbecile to even pretend that Link had ever cared for her as more than a friend. Of course a man of his stature would want someone worthy of him: Samus was tough, brave, and exceptional. She was his perfect match. She was a _heroine._ She wasn't the damsel in distress, and she would never have tolerated the things Zelda had been through. Because she was fearless. Because she had such self-esteem. Because she was so respectable. She was far better than Zelda would ever be.

Princess Zelda hunched her nimble shoulders over her slender frame, rocking back and forth. She wanted to spread out on the floor and drop her head on her arm, closing her cerulean eyes to allow the world to fade away in a sweeping fantasy…

"Zelda."

The auburn-haired maiden smiled gently, the corners of her rosy mouth curving up dreamily. The sound of his voice sounded so real in her imagination, but of course she knew it better than her own. There it was again… "Zelda."

The princess's smile didn't fade. Almost unconsciously, her pale lips parted and, with a slow exhale of breath, she murmured his name sweetly. "Link…"

"Zelda?"

She was fast asleep, her head on her forearm, her body elongated in grace as she slept quietly. She, of course, had no idea that her beloved was leaning over her, a tender smile softening his face.

"Link…" she whispered yet again, as he sat down beside her, quietly lowering himself to the floor. He observed her face as she rested peacefully, and what he saw was the same thing he always saw. Innocence. Purity of heart. Wisdom. Gentleness, respect, and intelligence. Overwhelming, enchanting beauty. In the serene silence, these aspects were heightened as he studied her face, taking a hold of her long-fingered, limp hand. He had smiled at the sound of his name again. At least he was somewhere in her mind, even if that place had been summoned unconsciously. At least he still had a hold of her heart somewhere, somehow.

He hated being so invisible to her. He detested how far away she was from him now, her attentions focused so solidly on other, worthier men in the Mansion. He had hoped coming here would have maybe changed her feelings about him, and certainly they had. She barely remembered him now.

Sure, she glanced his way every once in a while, but her eyes weren't the same. They weren't adoring or vivacious. They were sad and veiled, but Link could never figure out why. For weeks he'd been debating on asking her, but for days he'd been pondering if he should just come outright, just say what was on his mind.

How much he loved her.

As he brushed a rugged, soothing hand through her fanned hair, he remembered her sparkling eyes, the way she saw goodness in everyone, no matter what. Even in the days after Ganondorf was finally defeated, she'd mentioned how maybe he'd been neglected when he'd grown up, or maybe he'd been forced to work for someone…in the end, after he shot down her 'ridiculous' ideas, she'd complained how he had no respect. He'd responded with no, he had much respect, but it was simply that no one turned that evil – or took so much joy in it – forcibly. It was his accord.

Link was worried. He was wondering if he told her how much he adored her, it would only lead to distress for her. She certainly didn't look at him with love in her crystal-blue gaze, the way – did he actually dare pretend? – the way she once had.

He sighed, and was preparing to stand up, when she froze him to the ground.

"Link…" The Hero of Time cocked his head. Her melodious voice had been more urgent. Was she waking up? But then she shifted her head on her colorless arm, bringing both angled eyes into view.

He couldn't suppress another smile. At least she dreamt about him. Maybe it was all he'd ever get.

"I…" her voice trailed off. He raised an eyebrow, and descended his head toward hers, endeavoring to catch her statement.

"I…I love you."

Link's mouth dropped open, his eyes wide in astonishment, and his hand going slack from where it held hers. He tried to work his useless voice, but all that came out where shocked noises.

The princess stirred in her sleep, and breathed the same three words that caused his heart to soar in ecstasy. It couldn't be true. Zelda? Princess Zelda? It wasn't possible; it wasn't probable. It wasn't _true._ Maybe she meant another…

"Link…"

The hero clamped a hand over his mouth like a woman might, but he didn't care. Zelda loved him. _Him._ Everything he'd ever hoped for…when he dared. The very wish he'd secretly cherished from the moment he'd set eyes upon her that fateful day in the courtyard. It was true, the things she had once told him: their fates were entwined.

"And I love you." His voice was clear, loud, and unashamed, and he leaned down to kiss her.

Her lips were incredibly soft, and the kiss was blissfully sweet and adoring. It was beyond everything he'd ever imagined, and she became the only thing that made any sense, the only thing that ever mattered.

As they kissed, her hand tightened on his. He smiled under their kiss, involuntarily breaking them apart, and she let out a dazzling, gentle laugh. It was content and heavenly, exhilarated and passionate.

She'd been awake from the moment he'd taken her hand, because from the very first time he'd taken her hand, he'd taken her heart with it.

A/N:** Just a quick one-shot I typed up in about 2 hours. It's 12:25 right now on Sunday night, so forgive me if there are any grammar oopsies. I rather like this. I know I should be working on "The Prince's Tale" but I kind of went brain-dead. Fear not, those who actually care! I have many tricks up my Snuggie-sleeve, I just haven't clarified them. I should begin working on it tomorrow, if I'm not swamped with homework. Did you love this like I do? Leave me a review so I can wake up happily tomorrow, exhausted but pleased! Or, you know, if you hated it, you can say so. :( wouldn't make my day, but hey. Everyone's got their own opinion. So send me yours! :)**

**As always, thank you so much for reading. A special thank you to those who review!(:**

**~ClumsyHeart17**


End file.
